gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's Not Right But It's Okay
It's Not Right But It's Okay by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the 17th episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine with the New Directions except Kurt. Blaine sings this after an argument with Kurt about cheating on him with Chandler. During the performance, scenes in the choir room are intertwined with a remake of the music video with the same table and the dancers and the New Directions members except Kurt, Puck, Sugar and Rory, who are singing in the background behind Blaine. Lyrics Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (Ohh) Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out (ah) Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt Blaine with New Directions: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone than unhappy Blaine: I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Blaine with New Directions: Show up on your caller ID? (Blaine: '''Oh) It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you, leave your key I'd rather be alone, than unhappy '''New Directions Girls (Blaine): I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before) So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it) That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get goin') Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby) 'Coz I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance boy) That's why you have to leave (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh) So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around!) Blaine with New Directions: There's no more tears left here For you to see Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me Was it really worth you going out like that See I'm moving on And I refuse to turn back (Blaine with New Direction Girls: '''Yeahh) See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me It turns out '''New Directions: You were making a fool of me, yeah! New Directions (Blaine): (Ah, Ah, Yeah, Ah) It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay) I'm gonna (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) make it anyway (Yeahhh) Pack your bags, (Close the door) up and leave (And leave your keys) Don't you dare (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) come running back to me It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay, baby) I'm gonna make it (I can pay my own rent) anyway (I can pay my own rent) Close the door (Pay my light bills) behind you Leave your key (Take care my business) I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh) Than unhappy (Ohhh) Trivia *During the music video remake, the New Directions was divided by their relationships as a way to represent the meaning of the song. *The version covered of the song is the Thunderpuss Remix which is featured on Whitney's 2000 album. Gallery INRBIO11.png INRBIO10.png INRBIO9.png INRBIO8.png INRBIO7.png INRBIO6.png INRBIO5.png INRBIO4.png INRBIO3.png 1_lolkurtana.gif 2_lolkurtana.gif INRBIO2.png INRBIO1.png Housten.png INRBartie.jpg INRQuinn.jpg INRSike.jpg INRBlaine.jpg INRKurt.jpg INRMercedes.jpg DanceWithSomebodyFaveScene.png gleenotrightblaine11.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three